Automobile tape deck and associated radio and stereo equipment are continually subject to theft during which the entire radio and audio system may be removed from the vehicle or certain separable component parts thereof may be removed such as a separately mounted and accessible cassette tape deck. Many anti-theft devices have been proposed which usually include means for locking the unit in the dashboard of the car, such locking devices being usually externally mounted of the unit being secured.
An example of such a prior proposed locking device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,307 in which a housing encloses the communication unit, the housing providing a concealed limited llmited access keyway for locking the equipment in the dashboard of the vehicle. Another example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,662,975 in which a radio device is received within a chamber in the dashboard and a locking element is provided on the dash above the radio receiving chamber for interposing a locking element between the dashboard and the radio equipment to prevent withdrawal of the radio equipment chamber. Usually in such prior proposed devices the anti-theft means was successfully avoided and the equipment removed from the automobile. Such equipment was in operable condition and could be readily sold or used.